El ciclo natural de la vida
by GllMss
Summary: Nacer, amar, sufrir y morir. Y el ciclo se repite.


¡Mi gente linda, mi gente bella!

Los saludo de rápido, y el fic:

* * *

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, son propiedad y obra del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto; la imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor. El texto aquí presentado se escribió y pública con carácter único de entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Universo alterno. El siguiente texto presenta contenido homosexual; si lo anterior le desagrada, haga el favor de abstenerse de leer.

 **Aviso:** El siguiente fic participa en el reto _Fluffy Time_ del foro **Secreto en el Valle del Fin.**

 **Canción de inspiración:** _A time for Us,_ de Niño Rota (todas las versiones habidas y por haber).

•

•

•

 **El ciclo natural de la vida.**

•

•

•

 **Primavera.**

El agua corría cristalina río abajo, las flores silvestres crecían y se abrían cubriendo los campos con sus mantos de colores, los pájaros se llamaban lo unos a los otros cantando historias de amor y los animales recién nacidos daban sus primeros pasos sobre las praderas de verdor infinito. La primavera había llegado y con ella, la vida se extendía nuevamente sobre el mundo.

Aquella fue la época en que se conocieron, cuando la vida resurgía, mientras la de ellos comenzaba. Esta, es su historia...

Todo comenzó una mañana de primavera, cuando el frío del invierno se había convertido en un agradable frescor y las aves surcaban el cielo azul.

Senju Hashirama era, por aquel entonces, un niño curioso y enérgico que se entusiasmaba ante la mínima cosa que llamara su atención de ardilla, es decir, un básico de todo aquello que le rodeara. Siendo de esta manera, para nadie era sorpresa la ansia desmedida del pequeño por salir a jugar, hora que la nieve había terminado de derretirse.

Sin encontrar escusas válidas para negarle tal petición al joven amo, y sabiendo de antemano que aunque se lo prohibiera el niño igual haría lo que se le viniera en gana; la nana encargada de él y su hermano pequeño –uno mucho más obediente y tranquilo, para satisfacción de la mujer– le permitió salir un rato, no sin antes pedirle estar a tiempo para la comida y gritarle tuviese cuidado cuando lo vio adentrarse entre los árboles del bosque cercano. No es que hubiesen animales particularmente peligrosos en los alrededores, quizá alguno que otro oso subiendo las faldas de la montaña, pero a un par de millas de distancia se ubicaba el asentamiento del clan Uchiha y bien sabían los dioses cuán quisquillosos podían llegar ser aquellos hombres con que los forasteros pisaran sus terrenos, eso y que los clanes Senju y Uchiha no vivían en lo que podría llamarse "buenos términos". Pero bueno, no es como si un niño de apenas doce años pudiese recorrer demasiada distancia en una mañana, por lo menos no la suficiente como para encontrase con alguno de esos paliduchos de cabello negro y rostros afeminados. Con tal pensamiento en mente, la vieja mujer dio por sentado que nada había que temer y regresó al interior de la casona en busca del hermano menor, quien para esas horas ya estaría sumido en la lectura de algún amarillento pergamino.

Hashirama, por su parte, recorría el bosque con la mirada puesta en las altas y nuevamente frondosas ramas de los árboles, cuidado de no enredar los pies en alguna raíz; no quería llevarse otro regañó de su nana por llegar con raspaduras y la ropa enlodada. Por fortuna se le había bendecido con buenos reflejos y esquivar las trampas naturales del bosque no le era tan difícil. Sin embargo, y aunque se negaba rotundamente a regresar a casa, aún no encontraba nada que llamara lo suficiente la atención, a parte de los nodo de aves que, para su infinita desdicha, estaban demasiado elevados para ser alcanzados; no se le daba muy bien eso de trepar árboles, aunque odiaba tener que reconocerlo. Pero bueno, algo habría el tierra con que entretenerse.

Justo pensaba en lo genial que sería poder subir a algún árbol, cuando sintió un roce peludo contra su pierna que le hizo saltar y gritar de terror, y menos mal estaba solo, porque si alguien le hubiese visto, seguro se burlarían de él el resto de la vida por gritar como una niña asustada; pensamiento que se reafirmo cuando vio que aquello que le causará tal reacción, era nada más ni nada menos que un pequeño y adorable zorrito. No parecía ser completamente adulto, pero tampoco se veía como un cachorro; aquello le resultó curioso, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de animales apenas comenzaban a dar a luz a sus crías. Se rió de si mismo por reaccionar de esa manera y luego centro su atención en el animalito que parecía esperar a que él hiciera alguna acción.

—Hola, amiguito —Trató de acercarse al zorro. Pero en el momento en que hizo el mínimo atisbo de movimiento, el animal salió corriendo a una velocidad honestamente ridícula —¡Regresa, no voy a hacerte daño! —gritó al tiempo que comenzaba a seguirlo.

La carrera continuó durante algún tiempo, pero por más que lo intentaba, alcanzar al zorro se le dificultaba demasiado; sin embargo no le perdió de vista ni un sólo segundo y eso ya decía algo de que tan veloz era el niño. El zorro corría y saltaba de un lado al otro y Hashirama hacía lo mismo sin detenerse a pensar en que tanto se alejaba de su hogar a medida que se internaba en el bosque, su única preocupación era atrapar al animal que tanto le habían llamado la atención.

O por lo menos esa fue su única preocupación hasta que finalmente el zorrito desapareció entre los arbustos y, al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta al fin –esta vez con justificado temor– que no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde estaba ni de como regresar a casa.

Sin más remedio que seguir caminando para tratar de llegar a alguna parte –con suerte a su hogar–, retomó el andar, ahora con más calma, mientras observaba con cuidado a su alrededor en busca de algo familiar que le indicara por donde volver, pero más pronto que tarde comprobó que, para su pesar, aquel era un sector del bosque que no había recorrido antes. Sin mucho ánimo ante las ideas pesimistas que comenzaban a aflorar en su cabeza y con la garganta seca por la anterior carrera, terminó por tirarse en al piso, recostándose en el tronco de un árbol sin importarle demasiado si su ropa se ensuciaba, igual, a ese paso moriría de hambre y sed antes de que alguien llegará a notar su ausencia.

Suspiró profundo y volvió a observar a su alrededor, tratando de adivinar el camino. Nada, aquello era simplemente inútil; ahora se arrepentía de no haber prestado atención a su padre cuando les explicó, a él y su hermano, como ubicarse en el bosque en caso de perderse. Sin embargo, no podía darse por vencido dejándose morir, debía haber algo que hacer y seguir caminando sin rubo, a riesgo internarse más en el bosque, era una opción descartada.

Tiró de sus cabellos frustrado, si al menos tuviera comida y agua no estaría tan preocupado. No, tenía que calmarse. Si desesperaba lo único que haría sería empeorar la situación.

Intentó calmarse dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Los sonido del bosque siempre tuvieron un efecto relajante en él y, esperaba, está vez no fuese la excepción.

El trinar de las aves; el viento chocando contra la copa de los árboles, el correr del agua del río...

¿Rio?

Abrió los ojos de golpe ante el descubrimiento y prestó especial atención con temor de estar equivocado. Entonces sonrió y corrió en dirección al sonido, ¡ahí estaba, el río!

Aceleró esperanzado, y no había avanzado muchos metros cuando divisó su objetivo detrás de una hilera de arboles. Se lanzó sobre la orilla ni bien estuvo lo suficiente cerca y bebió el agua como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Una vez satisfecho, volvió a prestar atención a su entorno y fue entonces que descubrió dos cosas:

La primera; más que un río, era un riachuelo de poca profundidad con grandes rocas en el centro que fácilmente servirían de puente, en caso de no querer mojarse las ropas. La segunda; no estaba solo.

Un niño de piel clara y cabellos oscuros, le observaba con cierto dejo de curiosidad desde el otro lado del riachuelo. Tendría más o menos su edad, pero no recordaba haberlo visto antes, por lo que supuso era de la aldea cercana, donde su clan tenía negocios.

Hashirama se levantó sonriente y lo saludó con la mano, en un gesto despreocupado.

—Hola —dijo sin mayor ceremonia—. Soy Hashirama, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó con simpleza.

El otro arrugó el entrecejo y lo examinó con desconfianza. Hashirama notó la reticencia en el otro, por lo que trató de amenizar el ambiente insistiendo con la charla.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos?, la verdad es que estoy perdido y ahora no sé cómo volver a casa —La expresión del niño comenzó a relajarse, haciéndolo suponer que su estrategia daba resultado—. Me puse a perseguir a un zorro y terminé aquí —terminó notando como el asombro pintaba el rostro del niño.

—¿Un zorro? —Le preguntó el niño. Su voz era suave y sedosa, pero también profundidad y atrapante.

Hashirama asintió pensando que quería tener una voz como esa. La mayoría de sus amigos ya habían empezado a cambiar de voz y la de él seguía sonando como la de un niño pequeño.

—Yo también —dijo el niño mostrándose repentinamente más amigable —yo también vine siguiendo a un zorro —Entonces sus ojos negros brillaron en burla—; pero a diferencia de ti, yo sí sé cómo regresar a mi casa.

Si Hashirama no hubiese estado tan emocionado por las palabras del niño, quizás habría prestado más atención al tono en que las mismas fueron dichas; sin embargo la ilusión ante la posibilidad de poder regresar a casa, le hizo obviar tan insignificante detalle. Cuando el otro se dio cuenta, Hashirama ya había atravesado el riachuelo y le agarraba las manos con el rostro pintado en emoción y esperanza.

El de piel blanca observó las manos del otro que sostenían la propias, para luego mirarlo con las mejillas pintadas de un furioso rojo tomate.

—¿Puedes mostrarme cómo? —preguntó Hashirama ignorante de aquello llamado "espacio personal" y pasando por alto la reacción del niño quien, en medio de la sorpresa, apenas pudo atinar a asentir con la cabeza—. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Ma-Madara —balbuceó reprendiéndose mentalmente por ello. Miró una vez más las manos aún entrelazadas; aquel tacto le quemaba, pero por alguna razón, no terminaba por desagradarle.

—Es un placer —declaró Hashirama mostrando los molares en una sonrisa gigante.

Madara asintió pensando que nunca había visto a nadie sonreír de una forma tan abierta, mucho menos a alguien que recién conocía.

—¿Y bien? —insistió expectante Hashirama —dijiste que me enseñarías.

Madara asintió de nuevo, está vez soltando el agarre para facilitar la explicación. En cuanto el contacto cesó, un frío incómodo se apoderó de la piel que antes fuera tocada por el otro. Pero Madara no quería pensar en eso, por lo que se apresuró a iniciar.

Buscó con la mirada hasta hallar una ramilla tirada no muy lejos; la tomó y comenzó a dibujar con ella sobre la tierra húmeda.

—Este es el sol —dijo haciendo un círculo —este es el bosque por el que yo vine y está mi casa. Desde donde vivo, el sol se ve salir por el bosque, lo que significa que el bosque está al este de mi casa. Si después de medio día, sigo la dirección del sol, podré regresar con facilidad —Al terminar, levantó la cabeza topándose con la expresión de mono en el rostro del otro. Por poco se hecha a reír ante tal visión, pero lo cierto es que Madara no era alguien muy dado a reír; eso y que el otro parecía estar de verdad concentrado tratando de entender.

—Pero desde mi casa el sol no sale por el bosque, sino del otro lado —murmuró Hashirama haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo—. Entonces... ¡Arg! No entiendo —Se rindió dejándose absorber por las sombras de la depresión.

—No eres muy inteligente, ¿cierto? —Le insultó recibiendo un puchero molesto del contrario.

—¡No tengo la culpa de que el sol se haya equivocado de lado! —gritó moviendo las manos sobre su cabeza como desquiciado.

Madara suspiro; aquel era idiota, de eso estaba seguro.

—El sol no se equivocó de lado, estúpido —gruñó golpeándole la cabeza—; el bosque queda al oeste de tu casa —explicó antes de que Hashirama pudiera protestar por la agresión—. Para regresar, debes ir en dirección opuesta al sol después de medio día, o para ser más claro, debes seguir tu sombra.

—Ahh... —Hashirama prolongó el sonido haciendo que Madara rodará los ojos —¡Ya entendí! —exclamó volviendo a mostrar los molares.

Madara lo observó sin lograr entender como podía sonreír de esa manera tan despreocupada, con tal facilidad. Tenía que ser un idiota, no había otra explicación posible.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó Hashirama de pronto —te me has quedo mirando —dijo volviendo a pasar por alto esa cosa tan importante que es el _espacio personal._ Entonces ancho más la sonrisa y le pico las costillas diciendo: —Ya sé, has descubierto lo guapo que soy y ahora no puedes parar de mirarme.

Madara arrugó el entrecejo, gruñó y volvió a golpearlo –esta vez en el rostro–, al tiempo que le gritaba lo idiota que era.

—¡Nadie pensaría que un mono como tú es guapo, imbécil! —Le insultó alejándose de él.

Hashirama ignoró tanto golpe como insulto y comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras se sostenía el estómago con una mano y palmeaba el piso con la otra. Aquello no hizo más que incrementar la furia de Madara, quien comenzaba a planear las múltiples y dolorosas manera que en podría matarlo.

—¿¡Que es tan gracioso!? —bramó con furia.

—Es-es que... tú... —Pero a esas alturas sus pulmones no tenía suficiente aire para decir una frase completa —tu cara... roja —balbuceó medio hablando, medio riendo.

—¡Idiota! —Madara se le lanzó en cima cuando logró organizar las palabras del castaño. El muy imbécil se estaba burlando de él por su sonrojo y no sabía que le daba más rabia, si el hecho de sonrojarse o que aquello divirtiera tanto a semejante mequetrefe.

Forcejearon durante un momento, pero Madara terminó por rendirse cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no era más que juego para el otro. Nunca nadie en su vida había atrevido a burlarse de él, mucho menos en su cara, ¡era un Uchiha! El futuro cabeza de su clan, para ser más específico, ¡ni siquiera los otros Uchiha osaban ofenderle! ¿Quien se creía ese niño estúpido para tratarlo de semejante forma?

—Lo siento —murmuró Hashirama llamando la atención del otro. Finalmente había dejado de reír y ahora se limpiaba las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos. Madara había escuchado de personas que lloraban de la risa, pero jamás pensó que realmente existirían—, pero es que te veías tan tierno sonrojado. ¿Sabes?, serías una niña muy linda.

Aquello debía haberlo hecho rabiar aún más, Madara lo sabía, se conocía lo suficiente como para estar seguro de ello –eso y que aquello sonaría como un insulto a los oídos de cualquiera–; pero por alguna razón en la que honestamente no quería pensar, tales palabras no le molestaron tanto como se supone que deberían molestarle. _Tanto_...

—Pues tú serías horrible —gruñó sin ganas mirando en dirección contraria. Sentía la cara roja y eso sólo podía significar que había vuelto a sonrojarse. Desventajas de tener la piel tan clara.

Hashirama se quejó, le preguntó si en verdad pensaba a así y entró en niveles absurdos de depresión cuando recibió un respuesta positiva. Madara rió en sus adentros por las expresiones de mono de circo del castaño, para luego consolarlo diciendo que sólo estaba jugando.

Y así se les fue la mañana.

Hashirama descubrió lo mucho que le molestaba a Madara que alguien se parara detrás de él mientras orinaba y Madara se asombró de la facilidad con que las emociones de Hashirama cambiaban, ante el mínimo estímulo.

Antes de notarlo siquiera, estaban jugando en el riachuelo y riendo por cualquier cosa, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y cuando menos pensaron, la mañana había terminado y el sol les avisaba que era hora de regresar.

Hashirama lanzó la última piedra hacia a el rio, contando cada rebote. Cinco en total.

—Supera eso —retó con suficiencia.

Pero Madara no contestó. Tenía la vista pérdida en el cielo al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior con suavidad.

—¿Ya debes irte? —preguntó. Esta vez, captando la atención del aludido.

Madara lo miró y asintió con suavidad. No quería irse, por primera vez en su vida se sentía completamente cómodo al lado de alguien distinto a su hermano menor, con la diferencia de que no estaba el peso de la responsabilidad que tenía con Izuna. La compañía de Hashirama era refrescante y liviana, igual que el aire, y juntó a él, se sentía como si fuera eso: aire.

—Supongo que yo también debería volver —murmuró el castaño para si mismo. Entonces volvió a poner esa expresión de mono—. No quiero —se quejó en un tono cómicamente mimado.

Madara sonrió con suavidad al saber que el otro tampoco quería irse. Si tan sólo pudiera verlo de nuevo...

—Bueno, que se hace. —Se encogió de hombros Hashirama—. Nos vemos mañana —decidió por sí mismo antes de dar vuelta y comenzar a cruzar el riachuelo.

Madara parpadeó confuso, ¿mañana?

—¡Espera! —Le llamó en un impulso, ¿en serio podía volver a verlo?

Hashirama se detuvo ante el llamado. Aún no terminaba de cruzar y por poco resbala sobre una de las rocas que le hacían de puente.

—¿No puedes mañana? —preguntó notoriamente desilusionado.

Madara observó la expresión en su nuevo amigo, porque se le estaba permitido, ¿cierto? Llamarle _amigo._ Respiró con fuerza y sonriendo como no sabía que era capaz de hacerlo asintió con rapidez.

—Mañana —declaró. Entonces recordó ese algo que había olvidado preguntar a principios de la mañana, y mejor ahora que tenía la atención del otro —Hashirama —Volvió a llamarle, ahora con un tono más serio —El zorro que te trajo aquí, ¿cuantas colas tenía?

La confusión brilló en el rostro del otro y Madara entendió que el muy tonto no se había dado cuenta.

—No es nada, dejalo. —Le restó importancia al asunto—. Nos vemos mañana.

Hashirama asintió y salió disparado en dirección a su casa, al tiempo que lloriqueaba algo sobre su nana regañándolo por no llegar a tiempo. Madara lo vio perderse entre los árboles, para luego emprender su propio camino.

A medida que avanzaba, no pudo evitar recordar al zorro que lo guiará hasta el riachuelo.

En su clan existía la leyenda de que el espíritu protector del bosque tenía la capacidad de guiar a los hombres a sus destinos y que para ello, tomaba la forma de un zorro; sin embargo, muchos lo creían un animal corriente y se perdían de forma irremediable. También se decía que en la sangre Uchiha corría la habilidad de ver a través de la magia, descubriendo la identidad del espíritu, que en su forma original poseía nueve y ondeantes colas.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que apenas noto el momento en que tropezó con su hogar. Sentado junto a la entrada, encontró a su hermano menor, quien salió corriendo a recibirlo.

—Hermano, has tardado mucho —Le recriminó—, ya no sabía que más decirle a padre cuando me preguntaba por ti.

—¿Dónde está padre?

—Se fue después de que un halcón le trajera un mensaje —contestó el menor —¿A dónde fuiste?, saliste corriendo de un momento a otro y sin decir nada.

Madara detuvo el andar, girando a ver el bosque.

—Vi al Kyubi —confesó recordando al zorro de nueve colas.

—¿En serio? —La emoción de su hermano era palpable —¿Y es cierto?, eso de que te muestra tu destino, ¿es verdad?

Madara sonrió con calidades, para sorpresa de su hermano.

—Sí, la leyenda es cierta —declaró con seguridad mientras el rostro de Hashirama se pintaba en sus anhelos.

•••

 **Verano.**

El aire se sentía pesado y sofocante, caluroso, pegajoso y sumamente molesto. Odiaba el verano, lo aborrecía con el alma; todo aquel que le conociera podía dar fe de ello. Si por él fuera, el verano sería prohibido, erradicado de forma permanente, vetado de las cuatro estaciones.

Todo cuanto trajera consigo esa condenada época del año, le desagradaba: las altas temperaturas, la humedad del ambiente, el calor asfixiante, el sol quemador de pieles, los yukata sin ropa interior y los festivales atiborrados de gente, sobre todo los festivales. Uchiha Madara odiaba el verano. Punto. Fin de la discusión.

No existía absolutamente **NADA** –con mayúscula y reteñida– el en mundo conocido que le hiciera cambiar de parecer al respecto. Nada.

—... cinco, seis, ¡siete! —exclamó Hashirama celebrando de forma exagerada, lo que consideraba una victoria. ¿Contra quien?, sabrían los dioses —¿Has visto eso? Siete rebotes —alardeó mostrando el número con los dedos de sus manos.

Sí, nada...

Madara rodó los ojos sin prestarle mayor atención al _logro_ de su amigo; más no pudo evitar detallar al susodicho, quien para el momento ya estaba, nuevamente, de cara al riachuelo.

El horrible peinado de taza se había transformado con los años en una perfecta cascada castaña y las facciones de mono terminaron por madurar en firmes y masculinas facciones; su cuerpo antes flaco y desgarbado, lucía ahora pequeños pero bien marcados pectorales y su voz... bueno, ahora era la de un hombre.

Hashirama desató la cola de caballo que le amarraba el cabello, para luego volver a recoger el peinado, está vez un poco más alto; mostrando en el proceso, la parte posterior de su sudado cuello. Madara tragó saliva, por alguna razón, sentía que el tiempo marchaba notoriamente más lento y que la temperatura ambiente acababa de subir unos cinco grados de golpe. ¿Era eso físicamente posible?

Se abanicó con más fuerza, haber llevado el paipai con el símbolo de su clan, no había sido una mala idea después de todo. Se acomodó una vez más en su asiento bajo uno de los árboles y abrió un poco su yukata para deja que le entrara algo de fresco al pecho, sentía que la piel le ardía, aún bajo la sobra.

Hashirama pareció sentir también el repentino golpe de calor, pues se arremangó primero las mangas y luego, al no obtener el resultado deseado, optó por quitarse la parte superior del yukata, dejando pecho y espalda descubiertos. Una gota de sudor le resbaló desde el nacimiento del cabello, recorriendo con lentitud la amplia espalda y acariciando la piel tostada por el sol.

Madara bufó y apartó el rostro con molestia; molestia ante el hecho de notar tal insignificante detalle. Por qué sí, Madara vio la gota, la acompañó en su recorrido y, aunque odiará admitirlo, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, aunque preferiría arrancarse la lengua antes de que alguien lo supiera; el azabache deseó con ganas que fueran sus manos y no la estúpida gota, las que recorrieran la espalda del castaño.

¡Era un Uchiha! ¿¡Cómo podía un Uchiha permitirse tener pensamientos de ese tipo!?

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? —La voz de Hashirama le sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos.

Y por supuesto, no le habló dándole la espalda, así que ahora tenía una perfecta visión de los pectorales del otro, ¡y claro!, no podían faltar la malditas gotas de maldito sudor. Si la sola idea no fuese completamente irracional, podría jurar sobre la vida de su hermano, que la malnacidas se estaban burlando de él. Casi podía escucharlas reír a medida que bajaban lenta, muy lentamente por el pecho hasta desaparecer bajo el obi. Desgraciadas.

—Hace calor —contestó abanicándose. Tampoco iba a dejar que el mequetrefe ese se diera cuenta del estado caótico en que entraba su rasocinio, por el simple hecho de verle desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

—Por eso mismo. Ven a mojar los pies —Le invitó haciendo señas con la mano para que se acercara.

Madara desvió nuevamente la mirada, tratando de ignorar el nudo casi desecho del obi de su amigo. Muy seguramente, aquel idiota ni se había dado cuenta de que se estaba quedando prácticamente desnudo. Pero Madara sí, él tenía tendencia a notar los más pequeños detalles, más aún si los mismo tenían alguna relación con muchacho frente a si.

Madara se daba cuenta de si el cabello de Hashirama era cortando un centímetro o si se limpiaba las uñas, cosa que resultaría aterradora para los los ojos de cualquiera, más viniendo de él. Pero el Uchiha creía firmemente que aquello era completamente normal; pasaba demasiado tiempo con aquel idiota para no haberse aprehendido ya de memoria, la forma misma de su cuerpo. El otro imbécil también se le pegaba mucho si quería buscar una excusa.

—No —fue la única y seca respuesta del azabache.

Hashirama arrugó la nariz ante tal negativa, para luego agacharse y buscar otra piedra que lanzar. Normalmente Madara lanzaba con él y a ambos se les iba el tiempo en ello, pero el verano ponía a su amigo de un especial mal humor; es decir, Madara siempre estaba de mal humor, era su naturaleza básica, pero verano lo ponía peor. Hashirama no entendía podía no gustarle, pero bueno, a Madara no le gustaba prácticamente nada.

Hashirama resopló haciendo que el mechón rebelde en su rostro se elevará, para después estrellarsele de nuevo en la cara. Se lo quitó, esta vez con la mano, dejándolo tras su oreja y se preparó para lanzar. Seis rebotes. Suspiró sabiendo que su mente ya no estaba en ello y se alejó de la orilla decidiendo dejarlo por el resto del día.

Caminó con lentitud hacia el amargado de su amigo y se tiró sobre el pasto frente a él.

Madara se abanicó con más fuerza cuando vio la yukata de Hashirama entre abrirse por el brusco movimiento. Hashirama no lo notó.

—Neh, Maddy... ¡Au!—No había terminado de hablar cuando sintió la patada en su espinilla.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, idiota —gruñó Madara.

—Eso dolió, ¿sabes? —Se quejó el castaño sobando el lugar afectado.

—Bien —espetó el otro.

Hashirama hizo un infantil puchero y murmuró algo sobre que tenía que controlar su ira, Madara se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada dando el tema por zanjado.

Hashirama suspiró resignado, llevaba lidiando el temperamento del Uchiha durante los últimos cinco años, tres meses y trece días –no es que los contara–, y sabía de primera mano que tan sensible cabeza dura podía llegar a ser el azabache cuando algo le molestaba. Pero bueno, a Madara _todo_ le molestaba.

Se levantó nuevamente, desistiendo de iniciar _esa_ conversación, quizá no era el momento. Aquello lo frustraba, nunca parecía ser el momento y comenzaba a cansarse de esperar; tampoco es que fuera muy fácil de decir.

Miró hacia el riachuelo y sopesó la idea bañanarse en él, pero la descartó más pronto que tarde; cuando era niño el agua le llegaba a la cadera, pero ahora apenas le pasaba las rodillas y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de sentarse sobre las piedras del fondo. La próxima vez traería un cuenco o algo para echarse agua.

Volvió a observar a Madara, quien seguía abanicándose con su paipai. Pensar que había sido justamente tal inofensivo objeto, lo que delatara al otro como un Uchiha durante el primer verano que pasaron juntos.

Los clanes Senju y Uchiha no mantenían lo que se dice _buenos términos_ ; otra forma de decir que parecían odiarse a muerte. Aquello se remontaba a épocas lejanas, tanto que ni los más ancianos de ambos clanes tenía conocimiento sobre el motivo inicial de las disputas; pero aquello poco le importaba a las nuevas generaciones que guardaban el rencor más por tradición que por otra cosa. Si le preguntaran a Hashirama, diría que todo aquello era honestamente estúpido; no se puede odiar a alguien si una razón real para ello. Afortunadamente, el Shogun parecía opinar igual, pues había decretado como prohibido cualquier enfrentamiento entre ambos clanes, luego de que los aldeanos se quejarán por los daños causados en el mercado, durante una de las tales peleas. De aquello hacia algunos años –un primo suyo estuvo involucrado en el asunto, por lo que le contaron– y según tenía entendido, la problemática había mejorado notoriamente desde entonces. Aún con eso seguían odiándose.

Cuando era niño, su nana les decía a él y a su hermano, que los Uchiha eran hombres crueles y fríos, sin una sola pizca de humanidad o bondad dentro de su cuerpos pálidos. No era de extrañar que siendo pequeño, adquiriera un verdadero terror a la sola mención del apellido. En su volátil imaginación infantil, los pintaba con colmillos largos y filosos, ojos rojos como la sangre y la piel de un blanco cadavérico; algo muy parecido a los monstruos con que su nana le asustaba cuando no quería ir a la cama o comer y todos sus vegetales.

Luego conoció a Madara.

Y bueno, su amigo podía no tener el mejor temperamento del mundo... vale, que era un amargado, también se molestaba por todo y no podía pasar más de cinco minutos sin golpearle o decirle que era idiota. Pero no era un mal chico... en el fondo.

Tampoco tenía dientes afilados ni ojos rojos –excepto cuando se enojaba mucho– y su piel si era muy blanca, pero no de blanco cadáver sino de un blanco bonito, como el de la porcelana pulida o la nieve. Madara no era para nada como los demonios sin corazón que describiera su nana años atrás, aunque debía admitir que el azabache podía ser de verdad cruel cuando se le venía en gana.

Sin embargo, a los doce años, aún tenía la aterradora idea de que los Uchiha eran demonios malvados, por lo que cuando vio el paipai símbolo del clan en manos de Madara, se puso a llorar desconsolado mientras suplicaba que por favor no lo devorara –otra idea infundada por las descripciones de su nana–, que él era un niño bueno y que no volvería a desobedecer a su madre. Madara se limitó a gruñir, gritarle que dejara de lloriquear como niña y, una vez descubrió que Hashirama era un Senju, murmurar molesto algo parecido a _"Sólo un Senju podía ser tan idiota"_ –un dicho popular entre los Uchiha–, para después golpearlo en la cabeza por seguir llorando.

El asunto finalizó tan rápido como había empezado y pronto ambos estaba jugando de nuevo, como si lo anterior nunca hubiese sucedido. Eran unos niños, después de todo. A sus ojos todo el tema de la enemistad de sus familias, tenía tanto sentido como lo tendría para un adulto los cerdos voladores o la plantas que hablan. Por lo que pasaron del tema más pronto que tarde y continuaron en lo suyo.

—Por cierto, Maddy. —habló Hashirama recibiendo una mirada asesina por el mote; afortunadamente, esta vez estaba demasiado lejos para que el otro lo alcanzara—. Gracias por no comerme cuando nos conocimos —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Madara rebufó. Con los años, aquel se había convertido en uno de los chistes favoritos de Hashirama, uno que al Uchiha le molestaba de sobremanera –como casi todos lo chistes de aquel idiota –, pero que había aprendido a tolerar por el bien de su propia salud mental. Mira que pensar que su clan estaba lleno de monstruos devoradores hombres.

Rodó los ojos y decidió ignorar el comentario; en parte por lo estúpido del mismo, en parte porque a estas alturas del partido eso de querer _comerlo,_ había adquirido un sentido diferente. Entonces volvió a detallar el pecho desnudo y sí, ahí seguían las malditas gotas de maldito sudor.

Desvió la mirada; no debería estar pensando en esas cosas.

La expresión de Hashirama cambio sin que el otro lo notara. Necesitaba preguntarle sobre _eso,_ pero por alguna razón cualquier excusa parecía válida para dejar el tema a un lado. Quizá una parte de él realmente no quería saber la respuesta.

—Dilo de una vez —habló Madara comenzando a impacientarse por la actitud del otro, quien fingió desconcierto haciendo de idiota—. Has estado tratando de preguntarme algo toda la semana, ¿creíste que no lo notaría?

Madara se fijaba en cada pequeño detalle.

Hashirama dejó de fingir demencia y adoptó una expresión completamente sería. Ya debía haber sabido que no podía ocultarle nada al amargado de su amigo.

—Te vi en el festival de hace seis días —comenzó —y sé que tú también me viste —El reclamo iba implícito.

Madara no dijo nada y un silencio incómodo reinó entre ellos.

—Lo siento —Volvió a hablar el castaño. Siempre era él quien terminaba disculpándose.

—Estaba con Izuna —soltó finalmente Madara—, me pidió que lo acompañara. No habría ido de otra forma; sabes que odio los festivales.

—También fueron muchos de mi clan —confesó Hashirama sonriendo con tristeza.

Aquel, el de hablarse en público, era un tema sensible. Cuando eran niños, todo el asunto de la enemistad entre sus familias les importaba bastante poco, pero ahora... Hashirama aún podía recordar la expresión en el rostro de su padre cuando, un par de años atrás, le dijo que no creía que los Uchiha fueran tan malos como él los describía; fue en ese momento que comprendió cuán arraigado estaba ese odio irracional y cuán peligroso sería que alguien se enterara de la relación que mantenía con Madara.

—Tu puntería apesta —Se burló el azabache de la nada.

Hashirama lo miró sorprendido, ¿sería posible?

—¿Viste eso? —inquirió avergonzado.

Madara rodó los ojos. —Fallaste cinco veces a un blanco inmóvil —Recordó—, mi abuela tiene más puntería que tú.

Hashirama desinfló el pecho ante el comentario. En serio, Madara no podía pasar cinco minutos sin agredirlo verbal o físicamente.

—No me refería a eso. —Soltó. Madara levantó una ceja expectante por lo que diría a continuación—. Es sólo que te veías bastante entretenido hablando con _esa_ chica, como para prestarle atención a otra cosa —Y por otra cosa se refería a él, Senju Hashirama.

—¿Te dejaron caer de bebé? ¿Cual chica? —pregutó el azabache de verdad confundido, y él no solía confundirse con facilidad.

—Oh, ya sabes. La te persiguió toda la noche con su "Madara–kun esto, Madara–kun lo otro" —La imitó dando saltitos y moviendo las manos a la altura del pecho —¡Au! —Se quejó cuando el otro le dio en la cabeza con una piedra pequeña —Eso dolió.

—Bien —Se alegró Madara.

—¿Que? ¿Te molesta que me burle de tu novia? —continuó acercándose de nuevo.

Madara gruñó en un claro aviso de que se estaba pasando, pero para ese momento ya Hashirama había decidido que era ahora o nunca. No se echaría para atrás.

—Como si algo en esa tonta me interesara —escupió el Uchiha.

—¿Por qué? —La voz de Hashirama se escuchó ronca y baja.

Madara levantó la mirada topándose con el torso desnudo al alcance de su mano, ¿en qué momento se había acercado tanto?

—¿Por qué no te interesa? —Volvió a preguntar arrinconándolo contra el tronco, más no recibió respuesta distinta a otra mirada asesina. Estuvo a punto de ceder, de dejar el asunto por lo sano y dar media vuelta; pero _eso_ le taladraba el pecho hace ya mucho. Tenía que sacarlo y si no conseguía hacer que Madara hablará, entonces hablaría él—. A mi tampoco me interesa ninguna chica, ni de mi clan, ni de la aldea —declaró esperando que eso causará alguna reacción en el contrario.

—¿Y eso por qué me importa? —Nada.

—No me interesan, porque ya hay alguien a quien quiero —insitió acercando más el cuerpo. Sus brazos se apoyaban sobre la cabeza de Madara la coleta caía sobre uno de sus hombros, pegándosele algunos cabellos en la piel sudorosa.

El corazón de Madara se le encogió en el pecho. —Y de nuevo, ¿eso por qué me importa?

La frustración se apoderó de Hashirama. Agarró a Madara del cuello del yukata y lo levantó de golpe estrellándolo contra el árbol. Hasta ese momento, Madara siempre se creyó más fuerte físicamente que el otro; ahora se daba cuenta de que el muy idiota lo superaba con creces.

—¡Deja de fingir que no te das cuenta! —gritó el castaño. Su límite de paciencia se había agotado—. Veo cómo me miras. Yo te miro igual, ¡sé que lo sabes!

—Entonces sabes lo que eso significa —dijo Madara en completa calma; porque sí, lo sabía. Él siempre se daba cuenta del más mínimo detalle.

—¿Crees que me importa? —murmuró juntando sus frentes. Las bronceadas manos se colaron bajo la yukata acariciando la piel blanca—, no podría importarme menos. Todo lo que me importa, eres tú. —La voz bajaba cada vez más de volumen; la distancia se hacía poco a poco inexistente—. Todo lo que quiero, eres tú —Y la distancia desapareció.

Se besaron. Con fuerza, con rabia, con deseo.

Con la fuerza agresiva de su masculinidad; con rabia contra si mismos por no haberse besado antes; con el deseo contenido que llevaban por dentro. Se besaron sin miedo, porque el miedo no existía cuando estaban juntos y el único temor existente, era a no poder seguir besándose.

Se besaron y se amaron. Se re descubrieron a sabor y tacto, se llenaron alma y cuerpo en los del otro y fundieron las dos pieles en una.

No necesitaban prometerse amor eterno. Su eternidad era ese momento, entre los brazos del otro. Un infinito verano.

•••

 **Otoño.**

Su padre le dio la noticia como si hablará del clima, como si no fuera algo importante; como si el destino de su vida fuera solo otro negocio. Le dijo que debía casarse, que ya estaba en edad y que debía empezar a buscar una buena esposa, entre las rama secundarías del clan.

Basura.

Él no iba a buscar esposa, ni dentro del clan ni fuera de él y definitivamente, no iba a casarse.

Por supuesto, no dijo nada. No cuestionó ni preguntó el porqué de tal decisión. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de obediencia y largarse del lugar tan pronto su padre le permitió retirarse. De todas formas, poco o nada le importaba tal decisión, igual no planeaba cumplirla; se sabía lo suficiente inteligente para alargar la _búsqueda de prospectos,_ lo suficiente para espera a la muerte de su padre; el hombre ya era mayor y su salud podía decaer en cualquier momento. Una vez fuera el líder del clan nadie podría oponerse a sus designios.

¿Que si le importaba la vida de su padre? No.

El patriarca Uchiha –ni el actual ni ningún otro conocido – jamás fue muy dado a demostrar amor o cariño de ningún tipo hacia sus hijos –Madara dudaba con honestidad que hubiese siquiera bondad en el cuerpo de ese hombre– y sus hijos habían aprendido a no sentir por él nada distinto a un temeroso respeto y una obligada obediencia. Para Madara, la muerte de su padre sólo significaba un puesto vacante que planeaba ocupar; y no podía espera por llenarlo.

Aquella boda jamás se realizaría.

Sin embargo, lo que no entendió en el justo momento que sus padre comunicó tal designio, fue la verdadera razón del mismo. Razón que sería dicha por su hermano de una forma tan casual, que ante los oídos de cualquier otro, sonaría como un inocente comentario de desayuno; y eso era. Pero no para él.

—¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir? —preguntó sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

Izuna lo miró con los palillos a punto de entrar en su boca. Los apartó aún manteniendo el agarre del arroz, sonrió y contestó: —Que padre hace que todo sea una competencia con los Senju.

—Lo anterior —insistió deseando haber escuchado mal, aún cuando sabía que no fue así.

—Que quiere encontrarte una esposa pronto, para que te cases antes que el heredero Senju —repitió para después morder el bocado de arroz—. Escuché que van a formar una alianza con el clan Uzumaki por medio del matrimonio, pero dudo que padre quiera que te cases con una extranjera. No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, hermano —terminó volviendo a su comida.

El pedazo de sushi resbaló de los palillos de Izuna, cuando Madara se paró de forma precipitada.

—Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el menor visiblemente preocupado.

No, no se encontraba bien. Sentía el pecho oprimido y las piernas apenas le soportaba el peso del cuerpo, su respiración era errática y veía el mundo girar a su alrededor.

Salió de la casa como pudo, en dirección al bosque. Izuna lo siguió de cerca sin atreverse a tocarlo o decirle nada. Su hermano estaba actuando muy extraño y comenzaba a preocuparse de verdad; parecía a punto de desplomarse en cualquier momento y no estaba seguro, conociendo el temperamento de Madara, si llamar por ayuda sería una buena idea.

Un árbol le sirvió de soporte cuando se sintió caer, justo antes de entrar al bosque. Sus ojos se perdieron en la distancia, en dirección al riachuelo. Maldito traidor.

—Izuna, no me sigas —gruñó entre dientes el mayor. Ni siquiera lo miró al dar la orden.

—Pero hermano...

—¡Regresa a casa! —rugió tal como lo haría una bestia salvaje.

De haber habido aún, aves en los árboles, estás hubiesen salido volando aterradas por el brusco sonido; pero ya la gran mayoría había migrado hacia lugares más cálidos, huyendo al frío. El bosque escondía, detrás de un manto de tonos rojizos, la verdad de su muerte; pronto las hojas terminarían de caer y el cruel invierno daría inicio. El mundo estaba muriendo y, en ese precio instante, Madara sentía que moría con él.

—S–sí —balbuceó Izuna con los pies anclados en tierra. Su hermano nunca antes le había gritado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Izuna permaneció de pie, congelado, viendo la espalda de su hermano mayor mientras este se internaba tambaleante en el bosque. No fue capaz de mover un solo músculo, hasta que lo vio desaparecer entre los árboles.

Durante nueve años, se preguntó a donde iba su hermano cada que huía de casa en las mañanas y tardes, y en más de una ocasión se propuso seguirlo con la curiosidad como motor de búsqueda; pero de alguna manera, Madara se daba cuenta y lograba despistarlo sin dejarle más opción que volver a casa. Desconocía el lugar al que su hermano se dirigía y desconocía también, lo que había en el que le hacía volver una y otra vez, sin importar el clima; pero algo le decía, en fondo de su corazón, que ese algo era lo único que podría aliviar el pesar de su hermano, fuese cual fuese.

Resignado a ya no ser lo más importante en la vida de Madara, despegó los pies de la tierra y dio media vuelta.

El azabache por su parte, esquivaba de manera errática las raíces y árboles que aparecían en su camino y que él no recordaba estuvieran ahí antes. La tierra temblaba bajo sus pies, o quizá era él quien lo hacía, ya no estaba seguro de nada. Podía sentir la ira invadirle la sangre, recorrerle desde adentro y llenarle el corazón. La traición le palpitaba en la cabeza y el dolor se trasmutaba en puñales que le perforaban garganta y pecho.

No lo perdonaría, nunca le perdonaría.

Con ese pensamiento en mente siguió avanzado, recorrió despacio lo que antes era el camino hacia la libertad y ahora se sentía como el desfile hacia el panteón.

Si hubiese estado más atento a su alrededor, quizá habría visto la borrosa mancha naranja que le observaba a lo lejos. Por en ese momento lo único en que alcanzaba a concentrarse, era en mover sus propias piernas en dirección a lo que fue su oasis.

Sabía que las posibilidades de encontrar a Hashirama en el riachuelo eran mínimas; no habían quedado de encontrarse es día y no existía forma alguna de que el Senju adivinara que su farsa había sido descubierta. Pero daba igual, no quería encontrarlo, sólo quería...

Tropezó ante esa verdad. Cayó de bruces de forma literal y metafórica. Y gritó, gritó hasta sentir que se le rasgaba la garganta; gritó de rabia al darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún motivo real para volver a ese lugar, que ya no quedaba nada ahí para él.

Aún así se levantó –con las puertas flaqueante y el corazón en la mano– y siguió. Necesitaba llegar, así no encontrara más que dolor y soledad, igual necesitaba llegar.

Avanzó de nuevo, ahora sin más esperanza que ver por última vez el riachuelo en donde se conocieron, en donde se amaron; porque después de ese día, no volvería nunca más. Borraría de su memoria los recuerdos de los años junto a Hashirama, buscaría a una mujer digna y se casaría. Ya era hora de enterrar ese retorcido sentimiento.

Si tan solo el muy idiota le hubiese dicho desde el principio... porque Madara estaba seguro, Hashirama la sabía desde hace tiempo. Podía entender que fuera un matrimonio arreglado, tal como lo sería el propio, pero para que la noticia hubiese llegado a los oídos de su clan, era porque ya habían pasado meses desde que el acuerdo fuera hecho.

Llegó. El agua corría cristalina como de costumbre, llevando consigo las hojas seca que caían de los árboles cercanos.

Hashirama no estaba ahí, pero eso Madara ya lo sabía.

Observó el árbol en la otra orilla; _ese_ árbol. El mismo en que cuatro años atrás, Hashirama y él se unieran por primera vez.

Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta el otro lado, cruzado por el agua, sintiendo las cuchilladas heladas en la piel. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba descalzo.

Las fuerzas volvieron a fallarle cuando estuvo por alcanzar su objetivo. Se desplomó sobre las raíces maldiciéndolas a ellas, a si mismo y a Hashirama. Maldiciendo el amor que se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo.

Logró sentarse y recostar la espalda contra el tronco. Entonces miró al riachuelo y casi pudo ver la visión de Hashirama lanzando piedras y riendo para él. Sólo permaneció ahí, con la vista fija en el recuerdo, las sangre bullendo en sus venas y el cuerpo carente de toda fuerza.

Los minutos pasaron, las horas. Las hojas secas caían ante los ojos negros, vacíos. No lloró. Los Uchiha no lloran, un dicho tonto, pero cierto; cuando sufren, los Uchiha lo hacen con tal intensidad, que ni siquiera son capaces de llorar por ello, otro dicho tonto, pero tan verás como el anterior.

En vez de llorar, se limitó a ver sus recuerdos viajar con la corriente. Se deslizaban cuesta a bajo de uno en uno, acompañando a las hojas muerta de colores vivos. La ironía.

Una rama crujió a su espalda. No tenía que ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba, pero no estaba del todo seguro si aquello era real o producto de su imaginación; la parte anhelante de su ser que aún amaba a Hashirama sobre la traición y la mentira. La probabilidad se inclinaba hacia lo segundo.

—Madara... —Ahí estaba esa voz, suave y arrepentida...

El azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aquel sonido no era producto de su imaginación. Giró la mirada en busca de su dueño y encontró al mismo de pie, a no muchos metros.

La ira se le renovó por dentro y le dio una fuerza explosiva que fue a parar en el rostro del Senju.

Hashirama lo miró con sorpresa desde el suelo –había caído por el impacto–, para luego desviar la mirada. Todo sucedió en un segundo; después de llamar a Madara, este volteó hacia él y, levantadose de golpe, le atestó un contundente puñetazo en la mandíbula que le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de bruces sobre el pasto. Se lo merecía.

Sonrió con pesar al confirmar sus sospechas como ciertas. No muchas horas atrás –menos de media, en realidad–, un amigo suyo comentó que algunos Uchiha le escucharon hablar sobre la unión Senju–Uzumaki el día anterior, en la aldea, y que de seguro ya habrían corrido a contarle a su jefe; también mencionó que el cabeza del clan Uchiha debía estar «rabiando», siendo fiel a las palabras usadas, porque él –Hashirama– se casaría primero que su heredero –Madara–. Calculó entonces, que sería cuestión de horas el que la noticia llegara a oídos del azabache.

Todo aquello representaba un gran problema, y es que después de meses de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo, Hashirama aún no había encontrado el momento para contarle al otro de los planes matrimoniales en que le enredaran sin su consentimiento.

—¡Callate! —gritó Madara al ver el intento del Senju por decir algo —¿Cuando planebas decirme que te casarías? ¿¡Después de la noche de bodas!?

—Por favor escuchame —suplicó Hashirama levantándose del piso.

—No hay nada que decir.—Se negó dándole la espalda. No quería oír sus excusas—. Ya la elegiste a ella, a mi no vuelvas a dirigirte.

—Ni Mito, ni yo elegimos esto —Se defendió ofendido.

Madara giró a verlo. El dolor y la rabia brillaban como un destello rojizo en los ojos negros.

—Mito. —siseó el nombre con ira contenida —. Ya llamas por su nombre, ¿tan bien la conoces?

Hashirama rodó los ojos con hastío y soltó el aire de sus pulmones. Madara tendía a ser celoso y posesivo, aunque esta vez, debía admitir tenía motivos.

—Nos presentaron a mediados de la primera pasada —confesó. Mejor decirle la verdad, con suerte, recibiría una muerte rápida e indolora.

Contrario a lo que Hashirama esperaba, los ojos negros del otro no mostraron la ira que le brillara con anterioridad; se vislumbró en ellos, en cambio, una profunda decepción que le taladró el alma. El dolor era físico y palpable, tenía forma, textura, olor y color propio; era tan real como el hombre que lo sentía. Tan grande, como el amor roto que lo provocaba.

—Lo siento —murmuró el Senju desviando la mirada hacia sus pies—, jamás quise que algo así pasara.

Y Madara le creía, pero no por eso le perdonaba.

—No vuelvas a buscarme —pronunció las palabras con una lentitud pesada.

Hashirama volvió a mirarlo, con el rostro pintado en pánico. Madara no le podía estar diciendo eso; no después de tantos años juntos.

Pero cuando alcanzó a reaccionar, el Uchiha ya terminaba de cruzar al otro lado. Quiso gritarle que espera, pero se sintió en el derecho de hacerlo; lo había herido, quizá, demasiado.

—Por favor, no te vayas... —suplicó en un susurro que se llevó el viento.

Madara se detuvo justo antes de internarse en el bosque, como si realmente hubiese escuchado la petición quebrada del otro; y puede que no la escuchara, pero la sintió llegarle al alma. Aún así, respiró profundo y, enterrando el hirviente deseo de volver junto al Senju, continuó con su camino entre los árboles caducifolios.

•••

 **Invierno.**

La respuesta jamás llegó.

Hashirama pasó los últimos días otoñales, esperando la contestación a su desesperada carta; pero esta nunca llegó.

Aún podía recordar con exactitud cada palabra escrita sobre el pergamino y el sentir de su alma mezclándose con la tina negra. Tan negra como _sus_ ojos.

«... _y si aún me amas como sé, lo haces, me enviarás tu 'sí' antes de que el invierno arribe._ »

Pero la nieve blanca ya cubría los campos hacia poco menos de un par de meses, y ese _sí_ , se mantenía ausente. Comenzaba a perder la esperanza... y aún así...

Observó la entrada al bosque desde su ventana. La nieve caía con suavidad constante, mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse; era momento de emprender marcha.

Se cubrió con la gruesa capa de lana negra que comprara el invierno pasado y la amarró bien al rededor de du cuello, quizá –ojalá– tendría que correr y no quería que la prenda le saliera volando n la carrera. Estaba siendo optimista.

Buscó entre los pliegues del futon, aún guardado en el armario, la mochila de color vino oculta entre las sábanas de algodón. No era muy grande, pero tampoco necesitaba serlo; no llevaría consigo nada más que lo estrictamente necesario: comida, agua y algo de dinero, también un par de mantas gruesas que intercambió con un viajero a cambio de una _wakizashi_ (sable corto) que su padre le diera hace años.

Se enfundó también, escondida bajo la capa, la _katana_ que Madara forjó para él cinco primaveras atrás. Según el azabache, aquella había sido un intento fallido, pero dudaba mucho que el Uchiha –con su perfeccionismo clínico– hubiese dejado salir de su taller un «intento fallido». Estaba seguro de que tal presente fue pulido una y otra vez hasta la saciedad, después de todo, la herrería era una de las artes por las que el clan Uchiha se daba aires y glorias.

Enrolló la mano al rededor de la empuñadura y apretó con fuerza. Recordaba con claridad el momento en que Madara le entregará la _katana,_ una tarde fresca de primavera. Recordaba también la sorpresa que se llevó al ver el logo del clan Senju decorando la hoja.

Sacudió la cabeza regresando al presente. Tenía que apurarse, el crepúsculo pronto acabaría y la oscuridad nocturna cubriría el bosque, cosa que le dificultaba demasiado en su travesía. Lo mejor era internarse en el bosque cuando aún brillaban algunos rayos del sol, para cuando esté se hubiese ocultado del todo, estar lo suficiente alejado de la casa para poder aprender la lámpara de aceite sin temor de ser descubierto.

Revisó no faltara nada de importancia y se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Sin embargo, al darse vuelta, se encontró de cara con la silueta de su hermano, quien le miraba severo desde la entrada.

Tobirama siempre, desde muy niño, fue completamente diferente a su hermano mayor. Diferencia que se acentúa con los años, al tiempo que la similitud con el patriarca Senju crecía. Tobirama se parecía demasiado a su padre, tanto que en ocasiones, el mayor se preguntaba si realmente compartía sangre con aquel par de psicorrigidos hombres.

—¿A dónde vas? —exigió saber el peliblanco con la mirada llena de sospecha.

Hashirama tragó saliva. Lo sabía, su hermano lo sabía... o al menos lo sospechaba.

—Pensaba caminar un poco antes de dormir —Se mal excusó con los nervios sudandole en la nuca.

—Está nevando —señaló Tobirama con evidente desconfianza—, ni siquiera tú eres tan tonto como para salir a tomar un _paseo_ en plena nevada.

Tobirama abandonó la entrada para actualizar rcarse a su hermano. Hashirama ocultaba algo, algo grande y el menor de los hermanos no descansaría hasta descubrir de que se trataba.

—No con fuerza y ya sabes, me gusta bastante el frío, así que no es gran problema... —Las palabras fueron cada vez más débiles en los labios del moreno.

—Mientes—. Declaró con seguridad—. Siempre has preferido el clima calido, pero aún así te escabulles cada noche y no regresas hasta el amanecer; ¿creiste que nadie lo notaría?

Hashirama rió nervioso al tiempo que buscaba en su cabeza una escusa válida o al menos algo con que desviar la atención de su hermano.

—Es la boda —dijo al fin encogiéndose de hombros —; he estado algo nervioso, es todo.

—Más parece otra mujer —acertó a medias el menor.

Hashirama apretó el puño que aún sostenía la _katana_ y se odió a si mismo por lo que diría a continuación: —Sabes que no soy de ese tipo, además, ¿que mujer podría ser mejor que Mito?

Un golpe bajo, lo sabía, lo vio en el rostro de su hermano. Tobirama había estado enamorado de Uzumaki Mito desde el mismo día en que la viera por vez primera. Su hermano la deseaba más de lo que deseó nada en la vida; la amaba casi tanto como él mismo amaba a Madara, pero no lo suficiente para dejar de lado el supuesto _honor_ del clan por ella. Para él en cambio, dar la vida por el Uchiha, era poco.

—Cierto. No lo eres —aceptó arrugando el entrecejo—. Pero igualmente no deberías salir; los ancianos creen que el clima podría empeorar en unas horas.

—Tienes razón, hermano —cedió con el fin de no levantar sospechas, ya tendría tiempo para escabullirse una vez Tobirama se distrajera con algún pergamino o se quedara dormido—, dejaré la caminata para mañana.

Tobirama asintió y se dio cuenta vuelta. No tenía más que hacer ahí.

Hashirama suspiró profundo. Aquello era un problema, si no llegaba pronto al riachuelo puede que... no quería ni pensarlo. Aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, la probabilidades de que Madara apareciera al fin está noche, era bastante escasas; y sin embargo una promesa, era una promesa.

Los minutos murieron de a uno en uno y el fluir del tiempo se le hacía eterno, pero tenía que esperar para salir o Tobirama se daría cuenta. Luego de un par de horas, vio por fin la luz de su hermano apagarse. Era hora.

Agarró la lámpara de aceite sin encender y salió de la casona con cuidado de no ser descubierto. Sólo pudo respirar tranquiuna vez entró al bosque, y aún así, seguía sin ser seguro encender la luz; tendría que adentrarse tanto como le fuese posible, en completa oscuridad, y tan rápido como le permitieran sus piernas.

Corrió sin ver realmente hacia donde, siendo guiado por nada más que la memoria de haber recorrido tal sendero un millar de veces. Quizá sus ojos no vieran, pero su cuerpo recordaba. Ni siquiera necesitó la lámpara.

Las ansias desenfrenadas le recorrían el cuerpo en forma de frías corrientes eléctricas y el miedo le golpeaba con fuerza el pecho, como pidiéndole al corazón que bombeara más rápido. El sólo imaginar que Madara hubiese decidido ir esa justa noche y que, al no encontrarle, decidiera irse de nuevo... no, los dioses no podían odiarlo tanto.

En la carrera, no tuvo tiempo de encender la lámpara, por lo que al llegar a su destino, aún se encontraba en completa oscuridad. El clima tampoco ayudaba demasiado en cuestiones de visibilidad, si bien el caer de la nieve se mantenía calmo, las nubes en el firmamento creaban una gruesa manta grisasea que bloqueaba el paso de la poca luminosidad que pudiesen brindar las estrellas.

Una noche negra y fría.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, la respiración entrecortada y las manos temblorosas, encendió la lámpara. La llama le permitió mejor visibilidad, aunque no la suficiente para alcanzar a ver hasta el otro lado del riachuelo.

Buscó con desespero, pero pronto entendio que que estaba solo, que Madara tampoco había acudido esa noche a su encuentro...

Sus rodillas se estallaron en la nieve cuando perdió fuerza en las piernas y estas lo traicionaron dejándole caer. No hizo nada para levantarse, se dejó cubir poco a poco por la nevada sin importarle en lo más mínimo si seguía o no vivo cuando el amanecer llegara; igual, sin _él,_ no era más que un muerto andante.

Pronto perdió la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Dicen que antes de morir, la vida pasa frente a los ojos de aquel que se despide del mundo de lo hombres; Hashirama se vio a si mismo diez años más joven, rodeado por la primavera naciente, y lo vio a _él,_ a Madara, con aquel rostro tierno e infantil de la niñez despreocupada. Se vio juntos, sintió el sabor sudoroso del primer beso y el deseo ardiente de la piel contraria. Caminó despacio atravez del tiempo que fue de ambos, de las primaveras pintadas en colores brillantes y los veranos bañados en húmedas pasiones; los otoños marchitos y los inviernos distantes.

Madara era su vida, o por lo menos, todo lo que quería recordar de la misma.

Habría llorando, pero el frío le impedía tal consuelo; no podía hacer nada distinto a permanecer sobre la nieve y esperar la ansiada muerte.

—Llegas tarde —acusó una voz desde las sombras.

El corazón palpitó de prisa, despertándolo de la soñolencia que precede a la muerte.

¿Sería real?

Sí, debía serlo. Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier situación.

Ansioso, elevó la lámpara tratando de buscar la silueta del otro. El cuerpo de Madara.

—La carta decía que si no respondía, me esperarías cada noche desde el ocaso, hasta el amanecer —continuó la voz desde las sombras —; pero hoy has llegado tarde —Entonces se mostró. Emergió de la oscuridad misma con el rostro cubierto por la capucha de su capa y un doblado pergamino sobresaliendo de la manga derecha.

A Hashirama poco le importó que el otro insinuara haber estado presente desde el principio; la ilusión de verlo frente a si, superaba cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera anidarse en su mente.

—Perdón —dijo con el corazón en la garganta. Entonces rió, con ganas, con alivio, con deseo de correr a su encuentro; con la amor calentándose el cuerpo.

Se levantó con la dificultad de un cuerpo entumecido y caminó como pudo hacia el motivo de sus deseo. Los músculos endurecidos se quejaban dolorosos a cada paso, pero aquello traía sin cuidado a Hashirama. _Él_ había llegado.

Alcanzó la orilla del riachuelo y comenzó a cruzarlo sin lugar a dudas. Una fina capa de hielo cubría la superficie y bajo la misma, el agua seguía fluyendo colina abajo. El movimiento mantenía vivo al riachuelo, de igual forma en que el amor movía el cuerpo del castaño.

Un paso en falso, sin embargo, supondría una dolorosa caída al agua helada. Las piedras mohosas y resbaladizas tampoco ayudaban demasiado. Pero de nuevo, aquello no importaba.

Cruzó el riachuelo. Llegó a él.

Nadie podría decir con claridad que sucedió en aquel momento, cuando los pies de Hashirama llegaron a la otra orilla y se topó de frente con el encapuchado hombre. Sería imposible describir la escena, el sentimiento; el tacto de los dedos congelados sobre la tela que cubría el rostro contrario, la paciente carisia de descubrirlo.

La capucha cayó y la tez pálida de Madara se confundió con la nieve en la oscuridad.

—Viniste —susurró Hashirama extasiado en el encuentro.

Madara no habló, no se movió. Lo absorbió en cambio con sus ojos negros y Hashirama supo con certeza, que ni la nada misma era tan profunda como esa mirada.

—Viniste —repitió acariciando la mejilla blanca; comprobando no fuera un espejismo. Una última visión antes de parecer de bajo el manto frío de la nieve.

—Cada noche —contestó al fin Madara, acomodando el propio rostro en la palma del contrario.

Y vino el beso. Anhelado, necesario. El deseo profundo de ser uno.

No fue la perfecta escena bajo la luz de las estrellas. Hacía frío, mucho frío, el cielo nublado no daba pasó a un solo rayo de luz de luna; alguna bestia nocturna rugía y ayuaba n la lejanía y la nevada antes suave, comezaba a pintarse como una tormenta asesina. Quizá murieran de hipotermia o devorados por algún animal hambriento, pero estaban juntos; y si estaban juntos, el temor a la muerte les abandonaba los cuerpos.

Y después del beso vino la petición: —Ven conmigo.

Madara lo observó confuso, no por falta de entendimiento a la propuesta, sino por la sorpresa de que la otro la hiciera primero.

—Escuché que los clanes Yamanaka, Nara y Akimichi han hecho una alianza casando a sus segundos y terceros hijos y se asentaron juntos a varios kilómetros de la capital. Vamos —volvió a pedir Hashirama.

—¿Que pasará si nos reconocen? —planteó Madara. Aquella era una posibilidad alta; ambos eran los herederos de clanes influyentes y cualquiera podía encontrar similitudes sin mucho esfuerzo.

—No pasará. Confía en mí —Y aquello bastó para eliminar todo _pero._

Entonces la expresión de Madara se deformó y, al girar, Hashirama vio realizarse el mayor de sus temores. En la otra orilla, sosteniendo su propia lámpara de aceite y con el rostro lleno de rabia y asco, los observaba Tobirama.

La reacción fue instantánea. Hashirama tomo del brazo a Madara y emprendió carrera hacia el bosque, dejando caer la lámpara en la huida. Tobirama también corrió hacia ellos, perdiendo tiempo al tratar de cruzar sobre el resbaladizo puente natural.

El sonido de las pisadas era amortiguado por la nieve y la oscuridad absoluta le servía de escondite, sin embargo, aquello era un arma de doble filo; si bien Tobirama no podría verlos, ellos mismo desconocían hacia donde iban. A lo lejos podían escuchar la voz furiosa del menor de los Senju, llamando a gritos a su hermano.

Más pronto que tarde, se encontraron a si mismo completamente perdidos en medio del bosque.

—Hay que buscar el riachuelo y seguít colina a bajo —sugirió Madara en voz muy baja.

Hashirama negó, primero con la cabeza y luego en voz alta al recordar que el otro veía tanto como él mismo.

—Si mi hermano nos encuentra, estamos muertos. No podemos volver, tenemos que seguir —insistió mientras intentaba distinguir alguna sombra.

—No, hay un despeñadero demasiado cerca y ni tenemos visibilidad, es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encontremos con él —explicó em azabache—. Si caemos, estaremos muertos antes de que tu hermano lo sepa.

Hashirama iba a continuar la discusión, pero la luz de la linterna que trajera Tobirama, brilló no muchos metros de distancia.

No podían seguir y no podían volver, su única opción era ocultarse y rogar por no ser descubiertos; pero aquello no era algo a lo que ninguno estuviese dispuesto.

Madara llevó la mano hacia la empuñadura de su _katana_ listo para luchar. Hashirama que lo conocía, anticipó el movimiento y decidió actuar primero.

Antes de que el Uchiha pudiese evitarlo, Hashirama salió del escondite llamando a su hermano, quien le miró con ira contenida. Hablaron durante menos de un mito, tras el cual Tobirama desenfundó su arma y se puso en posición de ataque.

Nada más verlo, Madara saltó también de entre las sombras, preparado para enfrentar al enemigo. Sin embargo, al verlo, el rostro de Tobirama se relajó.

—Un Uchiha... —arrastró las palabras con desprecio.

Después de decir tal cosa, enfundó la _katana,_ dio media vuelta y se fue, no sim antes dedicar una mirada de pena a su hermano.

Entonces volvieron a quedar solos con el otro, en medio de la oscuridad y el frío; esperando a que el invierno terminara y la nieve derretida diera pasó a la vida.

•••

 **Primavera.**

Ingresó al taller ignorando al par de muchachitas que curioseaban por la ventana del mismo. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué buscaban, después de todo, él también deseaba ver a _esa_ persona. La diferencia radicaba en que él no debía recurrir a los pobres métodos de espionaje de los que hacían uso el par de rubias.

—¿Cómo va el negocio? —inquirió nada más entrar, sin darle la más mínima importancia a cuán peligroso era distraer a alguien que manipula metal en rojo fuego.

Pero el otro no pareció si quiera, darse por enterado de la llegada del otro. Eso o que estaba ya tan acostumbrado a dichas presencia, que no la sentía como un intruso.

—Bien —Se limitó a decir mientras sacaba el trozo ardiente del horno para luego golpearlo sobre una superficie de piedra cercana.

—Te tardarías menos si consigues un ayudante —sugirió –por millonésima vez– el recien llegado, al ver cuán dificultoso era que una sola persona realizará tal proceso.

—Nadie es...

—Digno —completó la repetitiva contestación—. Lo sé, lo sé; siempre dices eso.

—No habrá una respuesta diferente, sin importra cuanto preguntes —dijo mirandolo por primera vez en la conversación.

—Nada pierdo con intentar —Se encogió de hombros—, además, si tienes un ayudante, podrías pasar más tiempo en casa —soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, sabiendo que sólo el azabache frente a sí entendería el verdadero significado de aquel comentario.

Madara sonrió. No fue una gran sonrisa, no fue solar ni destellante; ese no sería él. En cambio, los labios finos se curvaron con delicadeza en un gesto que más que euforia, denotaba la más pura y calma felicidad.

—Madara —Y el « _te amo»_ sobró.

—Idiota —Un « _yo a ti»_ resultaba innecesario.

Hashirama sonrió también, con las comisuras de los labios más levantadas y exhibiendo los blancos dientes, pero con el mismo sentimiento brotando por cada poro.

Entonces Madara volvió a su labor, cortando el ambiente de golpe.

—Vine a traerte el almuerzo —habló el castaño dejando un vento de madera sobre un lugar visible—. Pedí que le agregaran esa cosa roja que te gusta... —Trató de recordar el nombre.

—Tomates —Le recordó el otro.

—Sí eso —Asintió para luego darse vuelta a la salida—. Nos vemos en casa.

Madara levantó el rostro de su trabajo y clavó la negra mirada en los ojos contrarios.

—Nos vemos en casa.

Y Hashirama se fue.

•

•

•

 **Fin**.

•

•

•

Bueno, no diré mucho porque no hay tiempo.

 **#SeSuplicanCriticas**


End file.
